A Need
by CNGB
Summary: A vampire is a creature of the night, existing only to hunt, kill, and spread its foul disease. When a person is bitten they are no longer human: they are "something else," and they lose all that MAKES them human. That was what people said, anyway, and while Sanguini knew it wasn't true, he also knew that he wasn't exactly safe to be around. Oh, and Eldred was an idiot.


A/N: Not exactly what I usually write, but I've lately been thinking about vampires in the _Potter_ universe. A lot of fans have their own theories, but I've noticed that some seem to think that all vampires are evil. I doubt it. Doesn't seem Jo's style, does it?

Oh, but I'm rambling. Sorry!

Written for **Aim. Reach. Increase.**'s The Crayola Challenge, using the color _Silver_.

XXX

Sanguini privately suspected that Healer Grosser had a crush on Eldred. She always clammed up when around him, blushing and fidgeting. It was hilarious, because Eldred _never_ payed her any attention. More often than not he was talking to Sanguini or Guard Michaelis or Mariah, who Sanguini felt especially sorry for because she was bitten by a Rogue while abroad in Germany and, instead of being shipped off to America where she could have at least been in her home country, had been forced to stay in the Vampire Reserve in the Black Forest. No, Eldred _never_ payed poor Healer Grosser any attention at all. Again: hilarious.

If she was _nicer_ Sanguini would have found it in him to be more sympathetic. Instead, she was one of the crueler humans that worked at the Reserve. No, cruel didn't sum it up. Neither did "bitch," but at least that was closer.

"Sanguini! Sanguini, how are you tonight?" asked Eldred, who who looked far too happy.

_Do you ever shut up?_ Sanguini thought, but did not say. Eldred was a nice boy, and it wasn't that he was unlikable; Sanguini was simply not someone to rise after sleep and greet the world with open arms (then again, he wasn't likely to greet the world with open arms no matter the time of night). "I'm doing well, Eldred. Yourself?"

Eldred grinned, his brown eyes even more alive than what they had been when he had first come to the Reservation. Sanguini had a feeling that he should feel nervous, but it was too early for anxiety.

"Excellent. Listen, Sanguini . . . do you know how I've been talking to Guard Michaelis these past few weeks?"

_Obviously._

"Yes."

"Well, as you know, my book is finished . . . has been finished for quite awhile now. And, _as you know_, it's gotten a lot of attention recently."

Had Eldred not been bouncing in his seat, Sanguini would have most likely tuned him out. But there was something there—

"Sanguini, I want you to come with me."

"Come with you?" Sanguini drawled. "Wherever to?"

Eldred smiled.

"To Scotland. To Hogwarts. _Outside._ Leave behind the Reservation for a few days. Leave behind these stupid Guards and Healers and . . ."

But Sanguini had stopped listening, vouching instead to gaze absently at the silvery moonlight shining through the window. _Leave_ the Reservation? That was impossible. Vampires were not allowed outside their Reservations. Those found outside their Reservations would be found and arrested and if they fought they would be killed and even if they didn't fight they could still be killed because humans were nothing but a bunch of assholes and didn't Eldred know what he was saying? Sanguini could not _leave_ the Reservation, as much as he wanted to, as much as he wanted to free himself from that prison and escape and be anywhere than there—no, he could not possibly leave the Reservation. Eldred was a fool—well, Sanguini had already known that. Sanguini had always known that Eldred was a fool, because only a fool would wander into a camp for vampires with a _note from the Ministry_ saying that he had permission to be there. And he had been happy about it, too, ridiculously so. It had amazed Sanguini then, that there was such a thing as a human that wasn't Guard Huber or Guard Jung or Healer Reginold that did not think "vampire" to be synonymous with "monster." So Eldred wasn't quite as stupid but God, he was _so fucking stupid_ because Sanguini couldn't just _leave the Reservation_—

". . . Sanguini! _Sanguini!_"

Eldred was waving his hand obnoxiously in Sanguini's face in an attempt to capture his attention.

"_What?"_ Sanguini bit.

Eldred flinched at his harsh tone, but Sanguini was in too bitter of a mood to care. Thankfully Eldred was used to Sanguini after their months together. . ..

Eldred sighed. "Sanguini, you can get out of here. Not permanently. That would be illegal. But you can get out of here because I've got all the paperwork filled out—well, most of it. All you have to do is agree not to leave my side no matter what, and there has to be a Guard in the vicinity at all times—Sanguini, all you have to do is come with me to Michaelis' office and we can be done here. We can get out of here. A week, at least—"

"Why exactly do you want me to get out of here, Eldred?"

He frowned.

"Because no one deserves to be trapped like this. This isn't a 'reservation,' this is a prison . . . and anyway, I'm only allowed to bring _one_ guest." Here, he smiled, like the fool he was. "So of course I want to bring you."

"Guest. . . ?"

"Guest!" Eldred nodded emphatically. In his head, Sanguini was probably giving in to the notion. Eldred had odd notions. "You see, my old professor at Hogwarts has invited me to attend a party he likes to throw on the occasion. Each person who receives an invitation is allowed to bring one guest, so, Sanguini, I'd be more than honored if you would come with me."

"I bet Grosser would be more than happy to take you up on your offer," Sanguini mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Ah, nothing. Eldred, I'm not doing this."

He smiled.

"You are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"_Sanguini."_

"What, dammit?"

Eldred groaned. Again. He did a lot of groaning.

"Just come, Sanguini. Don't act like you don't want to."

"It's _easy_ for you!" Sanguini snapped. "Don't you understand that I'll be at some—some—some _party_, with _people_? Don't you understand how _hard_ that will be for me?"

Eldred looked torn between sympathy and amusement. "But you'll be with me, and there will be a Guard. You won't be able to hurt anyone. And anyway . . . I _know_ you. You'll be tempted, but you won't give in. That's just how you are."

Sanguini didn't answer.

"And anyway, you've got a week. And the party only lasts for a night. . . ."

Sanguini smiled. _That stupid fool._

But that stupid fool was his friend, his _best_ friend, and as annoying as Eldred so often was, Sanguini knew in his heart that he would not allow Sanguini to kill or _infect_ anyone.

Stupid, stupid fool.

XXX

A/N: Really, though. It's ridiculous how much planning I've put into this. Well, not _this_ story, exactly, but I do want to use vampires for something sometime. . . . Hmm. 'Kay 'kay, byyye, love y'all!

- Brandi


End file.
